A database is an organized collection of data, such as a collection of schemas, tables, queries, reports, views, and other objects. Databases can be classified according to content type, including bibliographic, full text, numerical, and images and according to how data is stored. Databases can be used to store various types of datasets, such as sales transactions, product catalogs, configuration and price listings, inventories, customer accounts, and customer profiles. Databases are typically managed with a database management server application (“DMSA”) run on a database server computer. The database server computer is connected to multiple data-storage devices, such as RAID disk arrays, used for stable and reliable storage and access to the database. The DMSA provides database services, such as to creation, querying, updating, reading and writing to application programs and users.
Typical DMSAs do not identify and correct incorrect entries in the various datasets of a database. For example, certain datasets may be updated on a regular basis by one or more application agents that automatically collect information from a variety of different web sites and write the information to the datasets. Because the agents are automated computer programs, the agents are not able to identify errors in various web pages and may not be up-to-date with the most recent format changes to web pages of a web site. Because agents are not able to discern incorrect information displayed on a web page, agents routinely write incorrect information to datasets. As a result, database managers manually verify incorrect data. Manual verification of incorrect information in very large datasets becomes extremely expensive and time consuming. Database managers that use and rely on the accuracy of database information seek methods and systems to automatically detect and correct errors and incorrect information in the database.